


Token of Affection

by SatelliteKazoo



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatelliteKazoo/pseuds/SatelliteKazoo
Summary: Hound has an extended away mission coming up. Mirage intends to give him a parting favor.





	Token of Affection

There were few highlights to living on an organic planet for a noble mech as particular as Mirage.

How adorable Hound could be when he came back from patrol gushing about a new animal he had found was one.

Human made luxuries of a planet teaming resources made for two.

Laying back on his smooth satin sheets, Mirage spread his legs and retracted his interface panel. Drifting his fingers downward, he found the delightful wetspot that had formed on the soft satin panties during his shift. Circling it lightly with his finger, a light charge shot through his systems while he teased his sensitive exterior node.

Imagining Hound between his legs, nose pressed tight against his cloth covered valve, Mirage increased the pace of his fingers. Pressing down against the saturated cloth at his valve entrance, he bucked his hips upward. He pulled the fabric up between his soft mesh lips and tugged. The cloth even sounded wet now.

A polite gasp escaped his vocalizer as Mirage pulled the wet, tight fabric along his slit. His other hand rubbed his palm over the bulge of his spike straining against the fabric. He lifted his head slightly to stare down at the sight. A second wet stain formed on his panties, the trickle of a bead of transfluid he rubbed out of his spike. 

Mouth dropping open and panting hard, Mirage reached up to his headboard. Wrapping a hand around a post he arched up as he felt slippery valve fluid drip down the seams of plating toward his sheets. His panties were soaked now, unable to absorb much more fluid from between his legs. He tugged them up harder with a wanton moan. The smooth, wet fabric felt delightfully entrancing against his sensitive valve node.

Releasing his tight hold on the headboard, he rolled onto his hands and knees. Aft perked up in the air, balanced on one hand, Mirage pulled his panties from where they were wedged tight between his valve lips and spread them back out. Pumping his hand against the soaked cloth harder, he stared down at the growing wet spot around the bulge of his spike.

This was Hound’s favourite position: Mirage on his knees and bent over so the tracker could press his face against Mirage's noble valve and inhale his scent. 

Mirage intended to give Hound a token of affection for Hound to bring on his extended away mission. 

Hound could be shockling possessive. He liked Mirage to know that he was well and thoroughly _his_. Mirage loved to be pampered; worshipped and placed on a pedistal. Hound would take his time, and savor Mirage’s valve. Inhale his scent and scold him if he smelled like another, then meticulously lap him clean and fill Mirage with the tracker’s own scent -

Make him wear it. 

Plug him full of toys to keep his liquid mark inside him, comm him privately and tell Mirage he knew what a filthy noble he truly was - until Mirage would have to excuse himself to a closet like a common servant whore.

Other times, Mirage would purposefully drive Hound mad with his scent, and the mech would have little patience before he'd need Mirage filled. He would get rough, grip tight, and Mirage would indulge in his fantasies; loving how much he felt needed. Hound would polish away any scratch afterward, and if Mirage joked he’d go to Sunstreaker to be detailed, he’d find himself bound, wet tongue lapping his valve clean only to be filled again. He’d writhe and beg for the hunter’s spike again to remind Mirage to whom he belonged.

“What do we have here?” Hound’s heady voice from the doorway caused Mirage’s face to heat. “A naughty noble in heat.” 

Mirage closed his legs tight, as if embarrassed to be caught. The fingers of his pinned hand between his legs, kept pushing against the fabric. His spark raced. He hadn't heard the silent mech enter, but Mirage pretended now to be unable to stop touching himself through is wet panties displaying his arousal.

“What’s this?” Strong fingers ghosted over his valve, then bunched up the top of the panties Mirage wore. 

They were pulled up slightly, the pressure bunched against his node and his ventilations hitched at the shock of electric pleasure shooting through him. Hot vents breathed on Mirage’s soaked panty covered valve. An inhale sent his fuel pump racing.

“Mmmm.” Hound’s voice rumbled as he tugged up on Mirage’s silk panties. “I could smell your scent five halls away.”

“Look away Hound.” Mirage gasped out and pretended to cover himself. “It was suppose to be a surprise. For your away mission.”

“Look at these plump mesh lips around this panty.” Two fingers spread Mirage’s valve lips further apart and pushed Mirage’s hand aside. Another tug as the panties wedged deeper between them. “I think I’ll need a closer look.”

Mirage dropped his hand from rubbing his wet heat on the silk, and perked his aft up higher for inspection. He wasn’t disappointed as Hound pressed his face against him and took another probing inhale that made his plating tremble with need.

“You been with anyone else?” Hound's voice took on a possessive edge.

“No.” Mirage answered immediately.

Hound’s face buried into Mirage’s valve, and Mirage shuddered as he felt, and heard Hound inhale long and deep. A gentle probing lick, followed by a long wide lap caused Mirage's vents to hitch and he stifled his moan against the bed.

“Good boy.” Hound praised as if Mirage were one of his prized turbohound on a hunt. “I think we should fill you with my scent for when I return.”

Mirage’s optics bulged as he turned to look incredulous over his shoulder at Hound.

“You’ll be gone an entire week.” 

Hound’s fingers pulled the panties aside, and he rubbed his thick spike up Mirage’s wet slit. 

“We’ll fill your gestation tank with my transfluid until you get warnings on your HUD.” Hound said. “It’s gonna be an uncomfortable first two days with all that sloshing inside you. I want you to let it out slowly, drip on your panel until you have a mess under you.”

“I have monitor duty.” Mirage reminded, his vents straining and increasing as Hound's spike pushed past the panties and into his valve. Eagerly Mirage sunk down onto Hound’s thick length he had trained his valve to take. His calipers still strained under the stretch.

“Then you better make sure you chose a chair and are the last one to leave.” Hound's heavy voice whispered in his audial.

Static laced Mirage’s HUD, warning him that he had initiated mating protocols.

“That’s it.” Hound praised, his fingers reaching to interlace with Mirage's and gave them a squeeze. “This what you want? My big, thick spike up your tight noble valve?”

“I’m hardly tight.” Mirage mumbled with little protest. “Anymore.” He added with a playful tight clamp down on Hound’s spike.

Hound’s engine rumbled possessively, his hands clamping tight on Mirage’s aft with his soaked panties pulled tight. He slammed his entire length in and Mirage arched up to meet it.

“That’s a good boy.” Hound panted as he reached around and rubbed his hand on Mirage’s silk covered spike straining to be freed. “Gonna make you cream in these pretty panties. Wanna smell your breeding protocols in your fluids dried on your panties. Wanna know when I shove them against my face and rut in my blanket that you are at home and dripping my transfluid out your valve down the front of whatever mech you take up here.”

Red lights on Mirage's HUD warned that he didn’t have the proper resources to carry, but he overrode them and manually activated his gestation tank. The tip of Hound’s spike slammed against it as it repositioned inside him.

Hound hands became desperate, clinging and digging his fingers into Mirage’s seams, scratching his perfect noble plating. Mirage whimpered submissively in need, panting and moaning as Hound growled and bit down on his neck cables.

Mirage rut back against Hound’s firm grasp while he perked his aft higher for Hound to slam into him. Pleasure rose like a wave of electric heat, shooting across seams and pooling at the base of his spike. Pressure built and Mirage released all thoughts of propriety: moaning and writhing like Hound’s eager prized breeding bitch. His calipers cycled in waves, milking his mate’s spike, gestation tank primed and positioned to be filled to near bursting.

“Look at you.” Hound growled out. “Such a filthy noble breeder. The best pedigree Cybertron ever produced, bent over fancy sheets and eagerly pushing back on a common mech's spike like a noble bitch in heat.”

With a shuddering moan, the pressure building at the base of Mirage’s spike erupted. Overloading into Hound’s firm grasping hand around his cloth covered spike, Mirage continued to rut into his own transfluid Hound was smearing against him.

Hound shuddered shortly after him, and the first splash of transfluid spurted inside Mirage. He knew then his gestation tank had clamped around the tip of Hound’s spike to milk it internally. 

Mirage kept his saturated panty aft perked high for Hound to keep filling him and making his claim.

A delicious, familiar swell stretched him further: Hound's knot mod engaging as he erupted a third time inside Mirage.

“You were starting to leak.” Hound growled and nuzzled against Mirage's neck. Mirage reached back to trail a finger down his silk panties to feel Hound’s transfluid leaking out around the edges. Checking his gestation tank levels on his HUD, Mirage cycled his valve as tight as he could around that knot to hold Hound in place.

“I’m only a quarter full, what if I forget my mate and find myself pinned in a closet desperate to breed?” Mirage taunted. “A prized mate like myself, can be so fickle.”

The possessive rumble from Hound’s engine shot straight down through his knot until Mirage’s valve spasmed to milk his mate to another overload.


End file.
